titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Titan City
Titan City Titan City mysteriously appeared off of the south coast of Britain, near Cornwall, in 1900. The city's architecture more or less fit the period, though was modern by that era's standards, with towering skyscrapers at its centre, but also, had a predominance of Ancient Greek architecture in some of the city's halls, and in the statues of the Olympian Gods . The city appeared from within a massive bank of fog, seemingly sliding out of it across the sea until it came to its rest. (And has never moved since.) The city was investigated by a special army unit known as the First Mechanised Fusileers, led by Jacob 'Iron Jack ' Isaacs. They found the city to be nearly entirely uninhabited, despite the mysterious melted undersea wreckage that surrounded the city and the signs of a brief fight. Eventually, the First Mechanised found the sole occupant of the city who immediately surrendered himself to them, a man in a toga claiming to be the Prometheus of Greek myth... which he decided to prove by growing to large size. The British government were of course suspicious of this alien and his supposed gift in the form of a city, however, he was completely open to them and let them bring further scientists and soldiers into the city, where he showed them the vast complex of laboratories beneath the city known as The Core, and told them of the machines and chemicals within designed to create an army of super powered beings for use in the defence of the planet from aliens. However, the government found these labs to be too much of a potential threat, should the genetic gas contained within it be obtained by enemies, they could create their own superhumans. And so, Titan City was kept off limits from the public, as well as kept as secret as much as was possible and only maintained a skeleton crew of scientists to study it and soldiers to protect them. Prometheus is sent to the British mainland and kept in captivity, though he is treated well. During World War 1, the city is turned into a full-on military base and used for staging a majority of British troops during the war. In 1920, the city is opened up to civilians, to try and bring Britain extra prosperity, in post-war times. With the civilians comes crime and with them come costumed vigilantes, all acting in a solo capacity; most of these vigilantes are un-powered vigilantes, though there are a few minor exceptions. As costumed crime increases in the city, Britain's first super-hero team, the Justice Jury, moves its HQ to the city in the 1930s, and during the Second World War, the team are a large part of the powered war effort as well as Titan City's other primary heroes, The Magician and Motrax the dragon . To further aid in the war effort, Churchhill decides to finally make use of Prometheus's knowledge and power and the gifts he has brought, and allows Prometheus to return to Titan City and choose one test subject for the Genetic Gas contained beneath the city, in the Core. A man known as Frederick Frank Firkins the Third, is chosen to undergo one of three processes, the Energy Man process. During the process, Firkins dies, the machine exploding and the labs are again closed off, though Prometheus, wanting to make penance, is allowed to fight in the war as well. Unfortunately, the Justice Jury are disbanded after the war, only to have a new team made back in London, during the 50s. Costumed crime fighters continue to be a rare but constant presence in the city, until the mid-1950s when a corona of fire is seen sweeping across the earth and a global influx of superhuman beings begins. To combat this, the organisation known as SWORD, and its more secretive para-military wing, SPEAR, are created to control and police the rising superhero numbers, and the bases are established underwater beneath and within Titan City, respectively. The 60s sees the birth of Titan City's two newest and biggest super hero teams, Team Titan and the Mega Heroes. Unknown people broke into the Core's labs and placed someone in an Energy Man machine... he survived the procedure, only to completely insane and attack the world as the Negative Man . In 1975, the villain known as Doctor Zaius detonates a bomb containing Genetic Gas stolen from the Core's laboratories which mutates 95% of the city's populace, the remaining human 5% retaining some kind of immunity to the Gas. The day became known as the Changing Day. The hero known as Psycho-Man suffered a telekinetic overload causing a ginormous crater near the centre of the city, which became known as the Impact Zone. In a moment of lucidity and fear for death he may have caused, the hero time travelled back to the future. The bomb itself was detonated under the city's Central Zoo causing all the zoo animals to become rampaging giant mutant monsters. The area around the zoo quickly became a monster inhabited cordoned wasteland known as the Danger Zone . In 1995, the soon to be villain known as Graham Stevens, disguising himself as a superhero called the Hoverfly, contaminated the city's water supply with the Nullifier drug, and reduced the city's powered populace to less than 5%. In 2003, as a result of the true nature of the World Defence Project, the destructive being known as the Gra'renokk was recorporated, where it produced to cause a significant amount of destruction, disintegrating significant parts of the city centre, before Team Titan's Idol and Tommy Gunn defeated it. Only months later, the villain team known as the Tyrants, unleashed destruction on the city. Myth, the demonic mask, had planted a series of seeds forming the shape of the Chinese symbol of Destiny, causing an intricate pattern of fifty foot plant monsters that grew out of the ground and crippled emergency services, schools and other areas of importance and morale whilst also forming a symbol sufficient to cause a small meteor to crash, summoning an army of 107 oni warlords. Upon their defeat, Myth was reborn as the Tyrant of Creation and proceeded to slay hundreds, including significant heroes. Mass destruction was spread across the city, and the Tyrant's actions also allowed the Dragon Lord Karndazak to invade the city with interdimensional reptiles from the Ethereal and also allowed Blitzkrieg to make his own play for power with the recreated Blitzkrieg Island and ressurected Recihdroid armies. It is known by Team Titan and the former Tyrants in 2003 that the Kraan are coming to invade the Earth very soon. In the Team Titan 2024 miniseries, it was revealed that this occured in 2012. The Kraan invaded the world, killing most of the super heroes and using Titan City as the HQ of their leader, the Over-Mind. In 2024, a new Team Titan was born, and their last known actions were the beginning of a raid on the city, with the aid of a ressurected, gigantic, plant-minion summoning Green Man, whilst the Over-Mind escaped through a giant time portal. The only just returned Magician flew into the portal and used it to make a massive alteration of time and space, temporarily recreating the universe into the Maximum universe, an altered reality where there are superhumans, but no costumed heroes or villains. Eventually, reality is reverted, and the Over-Mind's time portal opens just after Team Titan have defeated the Tyrant of Creation. The Over-Mind is defeated by Team Titan, Cut-throat Cain and his army and an army of super heroes summoned by a boy called Dillon Chase, headed by the returned 50's Justice Jury. Swifty after, Dillon is encouraged to return the heroes to their own times. Not long after these events. Blitzkrieg spread his recently developed nanite virus across the city, gaining control of all within except for Team Titan, who were inoculated, and their new allies, former Tyrants, Cut-Throat Cain, Mister Tops and Sven Skullcrusher ... unfortunately, Cain lost the rest of his army of Expendosaurs and Ultrasaurs to Blitzkrieg before the anecdote could be adminstered, leaving Team Titan as the last force against Blitzkrieg City. The hero known as Sakura Noir placed the city within a dimensional pocket to keep the rest of the world safe from Blitzkrieg.